


某个决定/A Decision

by Notsam



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsam/pseuds/Notsam
Summary: The little prince made a decision on that day.这一天，小王子做了一个决定。*...What could that stand for? She looked at him, only to see him still sobbing.So, there could only be one absurd explanation."Does that scare you?" asked she.那又能代表什么呢？她看向他，而他仍然在抽噎。那么只有一种荒谬的可能。“这让你害怕了吗？”她问道。
Relationships: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince & La rose | The Rose (Le Petit Prince), Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince & Le pilote | The Pilot (Le Petit Prince)
Kudos: 2





	某个决定/A Decision

起初，只有一层花瓣的玫瑰枯萎在玻璃罩里，蔫缩，粉碎，用不着老虎或是熔岩，杀害她的是时间。

然后，在他坐着看了第四十五次日落的当儿，一颗种子冒冒失失地跳上这星星，怯生生地钻出土地来，颇有一举独占这小世界的架势——但它只是停在膝盖的高度，然后不动了，躲在绿色外壳里为挑选颜色发着愁，最后轻叹一声在日出时醒来，伸一把懒腰。她睁开眼，看向他。

他没有告诉她名字，他从没费心去给自己起一个，而她也没问——就好像她也没问他为什么纯熟于照顾一朵初生的花：她还年轻，将一切事物视为理所当然。她安坐在玻璃罩里，贴着他臂弯和胸口。

这不公平，她想，他没预兆地要她一同来一次远行，但没跟自己商量过——但她自然地忽略了他的预谋早在她诞生之前的可能。但她懒得抱怨，因为这时他打开罩子，给了她一点露水。

“……爱。去重访爱，去道别。”她为着这一通低语而哑然。这是他们第一次交谈，而他就这么开始得没头没尾，过于扫兴，让一切失去朦胧神秘的仪式之美。

但她没打算多说，于是只是娇滴滴地回答：“请把罩子盖上……我容易着凉。”

小王子——姑且让我们继续这么称呼他吧——不知为何驱使，临时做了个决定，再次离开这颗小行星，到宇宙中去。这不是件容易事，但他下一刻就动了身。为什么？这个问题他永远不会向自己提出来，何况，他也疲于作出解释：如果小王子会问这问那，那他也一定听不懂小王子的解释。

他踏上银河。

成堆的酒瓶碎得彻底，呢喃着醉话的风暴已经把剩余的酒水蚕食个精光，留下一个醉鬼昏睡漂浮在虚无间。小王子还没能甩开牢抓着耳根不放的呓语，噼里啪啦的算珠乱响又迎着面扑来。“三十九！二！”声响生硬一刻不停催人脚步。国王的老鼠已经老死，可供审判的只剩他自己与身下这寸土地，于是他毅然判决自己流放，地点是宇宙，期限是永久。放逐期间他瞥见小王子，声称多年前任命的钦差大臣有义务履行职责，但没等这大臣回话他就已经随着星球漂流离去。时机未成——而小王子目送国王，如是说道，但相信国王也许已然忘记这一铁律。某个星球闪烁不息，昼夜更替瞬息万变，可想而知无法催生任何生命，独留一盏破碎路灯，附带劳累瘫倒的点灯人，他手中怀表咕噜噜滚出来，只剩一根长针，停住不动，定定指向远方。小王子顺着那针的方向望去。

长明之地——那是不再需要点灯人的地球。

因而他也理所应当地忽略了身边“我们只记录永恒”的低声絮语，直直走了过去。

山谷里万千足音让玫瑰从睡梦中惊醒，她紧绷着，听见仙人掌尖声议论“人？我们曾见过一个，小小的，麦浪似的头发——但太久了——”，看见一条蛇吐着信子紧随其后又滑进阴影，看见他们穿过花园引起玫瑰们厉声抱怨，一只狐狸窜进麦田咬死一只鸡，风吹起麦浪时它们都不见了。但小王子只是快步向前走，向前走，一言不发。

“一直向前走可到不了太远。”她没头没尾地说。让她惊奇的是，他这时缓了缓步履当作回应，但随后又加快了脚步。

“但能到达。”她隔着玻璃罩听见这么一咕哝。到达什么？这实在让她觉得荒唐，他们互相说起话来怎么总是这么莫名其妙？

“因为你要去的地方从来不算远，是吗？”她又问了一句。

没有回答。但她相信这段谈话已经完整地结束了。

而这时他的脚步再度慢了下来。

他停在一扇门前，用指节敲了三下后门后探出一个女人的脑袋。

“我来找——”她看见他清了清嗓子。

“他已经死了。”女人走出来，苍白的脸上怀着一种漠然的神色，仿佛这噩耗经过多日重复已经退化成一个无关紧要的通知。

但他仍然站在门前，没有丝毫要走的意思。

“你从哪里来？”女人也许相信这老套的话题永远都好用，于是她接着问道。

小王子愣了一会儿，清了清嗓子，一字一顿地回答：“B-6-1——”

他看见女人皱起了眉头，于是闭上嘴不再说话了。

“我带你去他的墓。”女人转过身闩上门，没再看他，裙边划了个弧就向外走去。他跟了上去。

他们在一片墓地前停下。这里长方石块林立，静悄悄地有乌鸦和鲜花栖息，玫瑰开始害怕这墓碑的森林里会有蛇或老虎把她带到地下去，她抬头看向他，但他只是抿着嘴盯着前面。女人已经走了，但他还没有离开的意思。

“他那天开着飞机出去就没再回来。”女人留下这句话，扫了他一眼，没再打算多施好心，就转身走了。

她看见他像对什么失望透顶似的蹲了下来，却仍然盯着那块石碑。然后他的脸贴上了玻璃罩，她在里面看见他的脸因光线和挤压在上面变形扭曲。然后他颤抖起来，胸口有节奏地剧烈起伏，好像被噎着似的猛烈呼吸。他整个脸和耳朵都憋得红透了。

她不解地打量一番他痛苦而饱受折磨的神情，转头看了看那座石碑。灰色的，规整的，给人一种永恒的错觉。字母，数字，除此之外刻在上面的只有一个怪异的图案。就好像一个碗，上面是平的，狭长的，下面像什么动物的肚子，变得硕大，但不圆润。

这是什么意思呢？一个碗，能代表什么呢？她看向他，他还在抽噎，那么只有一种荒谬的可能。

“这让你害怕了吗？”她问道。

**END.**


End file.
